


puzzle pieces

by androgenius



Series: Advent Calendar [19]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Party, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Party, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism, framestory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: A different Nancy Drew kink fic for every day in December until Christmas! The requests for this one were: "I know you don't ship them, but... maybe, just maybe, write some Bess/Joe smut? Drunk smut? As in, holy shit I can't believe I hooked up with you last night but I'm not regretting it smut? Please? Thx" and "Joe/Bess for spanking thanks. He's spanking her."





	

"Nancy," Bess starts, eyes narrowed as she sidles up beside where she's making waffles, "what exactly… happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

She sounds so innocent. Bess doesn't buy it. There's been a distinct sense of… _avoidance_ in the air far more than there has been Christmas cheer at the Drew house, and she doesn't like it one bit.

"I remember drinking… a lot. I remember… us playing Never Have I Ever… Spin the Bottle..."

"Mmhmm..."

"And after that, it just kinda… goes fuzzy."

"After what?"

Bess' eyes narrow a bit further. "After you kissed George. Nancy, what aren't you telling me?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Everyone is being suspiciously vague!"

"Everyone?"

"Okay, so I only asked George so far, but she was acting _weird_. And I don't mean normal-weird, I mean _weird_ -weird."

"You should probably ask Joe about it. I'm sure he could tell you more."

"Nancy! Ugh, fine, I'll go ask Frank."

"... oh boy."

 

&

 

"Frank," Bess starts slowly, Frank just about jumping out of his skin before turning around to look at Bess, his face a brilliant shade of red, "what happened last night?"

"I, uh. I have no clue what you're talking about, Bess."

"... why is everyone acting so shifty?"

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ that everyone's acting really weird! Like something majorly awkward happened, like Nancy dancing naked on the dining room table..." A beat. "Nancy didn't--"

"No," Frank interrupts, clearing his throat as he quickly shakes his head. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Okay then, what happened?"

"You should probably ask George… she could probably tell you more."

"I already asked her! She's been acting _just_ as weird as everyone else! _Ugh_! I'm gonna go ask Deirdre."

"I-- okay."

 

&

 

"What?" she yelps from the bathroom, just about stabbing herself in the eye with her mascara, Deirdre glaring at Bess. "What could possibly have happened?! Nothing happened! Of course nothing happened! Why on earth would something have happened? Stop acting so paranoid, Marvin, the world doesn't revolve around you!"

Bess' eyes widen as she raises her hands in mock-defeat, slowly backing up. "... woah. Touched a nerve, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"All I know is that we played Spin the Bottle after we played Never Have I Ever, and I got _really_ drunk and I must have blacked out--"

"Yeah, well, maybe you weren't the only one that blacked out, have you considered that?" A beat. "I didn't _think_ so!" Deirdre scoffs. "Why don't you ask Drew? She has her nose in everyone's pie, after all."

"I already asked her! Ugh, I'm gonna go call Ned and ask him."

 

&

 

"I… have no idea what happened. Honest. Why? Did something happen?"

"I mean-- I don't know! I _would_ know if everyone wasn't acting so damn weird!"

"Did you talk to Deirdre or Nancy yet? They could probably tell you."

"Yes and yes! Ned, I've talked to everyone already! Except for--" Her eyes widen for a moment as she glances down the hall. "I gotta go."

 

&

 

"I have no idea--"

"No!" Bess snaps, shoving her finger against Joe's chest hard enough to make him stumble and back up against the footboard of the guest bedroom. "I refuse to take that answer any longer! Joe Hardy, I am _not_ letting you get away from me until I am satisfied, do you hear me?!"

"Until you're satisfied, huh?"

"Yes!" Realizing how loud that was, Bess clears her throat. "... yes."

"You _really, really_ want to know what happened last night?"

"Yes!"

"And you accept any and all consequences that may or may  not result from your knowing this information?"

"Oh my god, just out with it!"

"Okay," he laughs, raising his hands in surrender, "but you asked for it!"

 

&

 

"Okay okay okay okay we can play Spin the Bottle, but we're gonna need _more drinks_ first!" Bess laughs, gesturing wildly enough with the bottle to alarm Nancy, who promptly catches it in all its threatening motion.

" _More_ drinks?!" Joe laughs. "Well, aren't you a little lush tonight..."

"I don't know what that means, but I resent it--" she hiccups, "-- anyway."

Filling up all seven shot glasses again, Nancy grabs for hers, the lot of them raising them in a toast.

"To inebriation!" Bess announces, and promptly downs her shot in one gulp.

"To inebriation, indeed," Frank chuckles, waiting for Nancy to get the lid back onto the vodka bottle before placing the bottle in the middle. "Who goes first?"

"The person who lost the last game, of course!"

"Hey! It's not my fault you guys asked all these… _mystery-_ specific questions!"

Frank laughs. "Like we fared any better!"

" _Fiiiine_ ," she sighs, spinning the bottle only for it to land on George. With her sitting next to her, Nancy just smiles, leaning in to press a soft kiss on George's cheek. "There."

"Okay, can we place an immediate ban on cheek-kisses from here on out, please? Blood-relations aside, I mean, no offense, George--" George mutters _none taken_ with a shrug, "Because Nancy? That was _lame_. And that is _so not_ how this game is played."

" _Wow_ , Marvin," Deirdre cocks her head. "I think that might _actually_ be the first time I've ever agreed with you on anything. Get it together, Drew, we're not _twelve_."

Rolling her eyes, George spins, the bottle landing on Deirdre, a soft, amused chuckle leaving her throat. "Oh, how wonderfully fortuitous! Watch and see how it's done, Drewster."

Turning to her left, Deirdre grabs onto George's front as she pulls her in for a kiss, her head tilted as she lets her tongue slip out and run over George's lips, her hand running up into her hair, Joe whistling low and long after a moment, his eyes wide.

"Uh-- is anyone else-- really-- just me? Okay then."

Ned swallows hard, leaning over to Joe to whisper in his ear. "Not just you, man. Definitely not just you."

Pulling back from George, Deirdre throws Nancy a teasing smile. "See? _That's_ how you're supposed to do it."

For her part, George looks almost dazed, Deirdre grinning as she spins again, the bottle landing on George.

"I mean, I'm not complaining," George shrugs, Joe swearing softly under his breath as Frank rather pointedly stares up at the ceiling.

"Heaven preserve me..." Joe mutters as they get to witness a second one of these kisses, somewhat dumbfounded in the process.

"Okay, George, if you weren't my cousin, watching that might have done… something… to me."

"In that case," George turns to look at her, "I'm glad I'm your cousin."

"Oooo, shots fired!"

"She didn't mean it like that!" Bess retaliates, narrowing her eyes at Joe, who sticks his tongue out at her. "Wow, that's so mature of you, Hardy!"

"I know," he grins, pretending to preen as George spins.

"Eyyyy, Neeeed..."

"Don't sound so excited," Ned chuckles a bit awkwardly as he crawls into the circle for George to place a peck on his lips before pulling back with a nod.

"Ah… just my luck I'd get the one lesbian, right?"

"Oh, so _that's_ why you're so good at that?" Deirdre's fingertips move to her chest, tented in mock-surprise. "I had no idea!"

"Cut the crap, Deirdre, we all know you knew all along," Bess rolls her eyes as Ned spins, the bottle landing on Nancy.

"Oh, see, now _that's_ not fair! They kiss all the time, anyway!"

Ned laughs, shrugging as the two of them crawl into the circle to kiss. Not… a peck, but nothing like what happened between George and Deirdre, either.

"... well _that_ was lackluster."

"Well, you just said, didn't you? We kiss all the time anyway!" Nancy reaches into the middle to spin, the bottle spinning to face Bess.

"Ohhhh, it's gonna be soooo awkward…..." Bess groans, turning to her right, Nancy placing a soft kiss to her lips before Bess pulls back to wipe at her mouth, sticking her tongue out. "Blegh! Just as awkward as expected. I feel like that's what it would be like if I had to kiss you, George-- no offense."

"Nooone taken," George rolls her eyes as Bess spins, Joe's face lighting up.

"Bess Marvin, come to Papa!"

"Joe!" Frank whacks Joe in his arm. "Don't be gross!"

"I'm not gross, I'm _endearing_ ," he grins, crawling into the circle alongside Bess. "Besides, you've all gone back to doing this wrong. Watch and learn, young Padawans." Cupping her face, he leans in to let his teeth catch her bottom lip before kissing her properly, capturing her lips as his tongue begs entrance only for Bess to grant it more than willingly, Deirdre whistling this time as Joe pulls back with a smile.

"Joe Hardy..." Bess gasps, seemingly stunned for a moment there. "I had no idea you could be such a Casanova!"

"Well, I'd hardly describe myself as a--"

"Can we move on?" Frank clears his throat, more than happily interrupting Joe with a pointed stare.

"Uh. Right. Sure."

Spinning the bottle, he laughs as it lands on Nancy. "Man, I am scoring with all kinds of blondes today!"

"Oh, Bess, and you thought kissing me was going to be awkward..." shaking her head, she tuts, moving into the center of the circle, Frank's face steadily turning red as Joe leans in to kiss Nancy, one of his hands on her face.

Clearing his throat, Frank practically growls after a few seconds, his gaze fixed on the ceiling. "Joe, that's _enough_!"

Pulling back somewhat sheepishly, Joe shrugs in semi apology, Nancy's cheeks suddenly burning red as she spins the bottle.

Almost as though a switch had been flipped, Frank's demeanor changes, his eyes widening as he looks to Nancy. "Is that, I mean-- is that okay--"

"Frank," Nancy laughs softly, "it's just a game."

Neither of them sound like they actually believe that as Nancy moves back in to meet Frank halfway, who takes her face in his hands, just… looking at her for a long moment.

"You sure?"

"Stop stalling," she whispers, "it's really suspicious."

Seeming to realize that she's right, Frank leans in to kiss her, hard at first, with an urgency that would have been enough to worry any self-respecting, observant boyfriend, before slowing a bit, his lips soft against hers until a little moan escapes Nancy's throat, and Frank pulls back, the whole room seeming to fall silent, Bess' eyes wide as dinner plates.

Nancy clears her throat, her cheeks about as red as Franks as she sits back, George rolling her eyes.

"Aaaand I think we've had just about enough fun for one night. Honestly, straight people…"

"But then what are we gonna play?" Bess interjects, looking between the lot of them as though desperate to somehow return to a sense of normalcy… somehow. Grabbing the bottle, she refills her shot glass before raising it up into the air. "Anyone else?"

The reaction is almost immediate, everyone holding their glasses out expectantly in a chorus of agreement.

 

&

 

"But that doesn't sound so bad! I mean, a bit awkward, sure, but… not worth evading questions!"

Joe laughs, shaking his head. "Oh, you _wish_ I was done. Because _that_ was the moment-- which is to say… three shots later-- that you decided to suggest Seven Minutes in Heaven."

"... oh no."

"Oh _yes_."

 

&

 

"All right, _fine_. Since no one else is gonna pick a good game, I'll do it!" She sways a bit in place, Bess hiccups. "Seven Minutes in Heaven! A _classic_!"

"No," George shakes her head, pouring herself another shot, "absolutely not a chance in fucking hell."

"Okay… then let's make it Truth or Dare," Joe grins, raising his empty glass as the rest of them exchange worried glances. "What… too fucking chicken to play what is essentially _a kid's game_?!"

There seems to be a murmured sense of general agreement around the room as they move to take a seat again, Joe pointing at Frank. "We left off with you."

"... okay, _fine_." Frank sighs, spinning the bottle, which lands on Deirdre. "Truth or dare?"

"Mm… truth."

"You know what," Joe starts, a wicked grin on his face, "I'll bet he's gonna make 'em kiddie questions, too."

Bess pulls a face. "You're right. I honestly wouldn't be surprised."

" _Excuse me_?!" Frank looks between the two of them, near-incredulous.

"Hey, you're the one that got all flustered after a fucking _kiss_!" Bess counters, shrugging. "Fine. You know what? Prove us wrong and we'll stand corrected."

Frank is silent for a _very_ long time.

"Good lord, you _do_ remember that you're supposed to ask her something, right?"

"Deirdre," he finally starts, Joe rolling his eyes as Frank clears his throat somewhat awkwardly. "What's it feel like when you get yourself off?"

The room falls silent, everyone genuinely dumbfounded for a moment as Deirdre laughs.

"Frank Hardy, I am surprised at you! Okay, so... when it's just me and my vibrator... it feels like this sort of... building, mounting pressure, like you're working toward something. I start to tremor... it seems to run up my body... I get flushed... my toes start to curl... and then, just for a moment, it's like everything tightens up at once and then... bam. _Explosion_."

"... and… if it's not with your vibrator?"

"Oh, _please_ , as if guys can actually make women come. You're kidding, right?"

George snorts.

"Wrong gender, sister."

"Reaaaally?" Deirdre cocks her head, a small smile on her face. "I'll have to keep that in mind, won't I?"

Spinning the bottle, Deirdre's grin widens _considerably_ when she sees it land on Nancy, of all people.

"... truth or dare, Drew?"

"Truth."

"Ugh, you're not fun," she rolls her eyes. "All right. Ned. How long does he last in the sack?"

"Um…" Nancy feels herself turn red again. "I… wouldn't… know."

The reactions around the room are instantaneous, Ned's face red, Deirdre's eyes wide as she stares, flabbergasted, between the two of them, and Frank… hiding his smile behind his shot glass as he quickly downs another one.

"Oh. My. _God_. Nancy Drew, you _cannot_ be serious. _Please_ tell me that this is just he's _so_ good that you forget yourself and time altogether and _not_ because you're telling me that you two have never done it."

Nancy winces, closing her eyes as she shakes her head.

"Oh my gooooooood… okay no one's allowed to bring up anything sexual the next time we play Never Have I Ever or else Nancy is gonna fucking sweep all of us under the table."

"Oh for crying out loud, Nancy, spin the damn bottle!" Bess rolls her eyes before finally just reaching into the middle to spin it for her.

"There. Frank Hardy. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Ugh, you are all such pussies!" Deirdre yells at the ceiling in frustration.

"There, Nancy, now all you have to do is ask him a question. You _can_ ask questions, can't you?"

"Of course I can ask questions," she mutters under her breath, Nancy taking in a long and deep one before looking up at Frank. "How long… have you…?"

"Oh, for as long as I can remember," he nods, Deirdre looking back and forth between the two like they've just lost their minds.

"What the fuck was _that_ ?! That was _indecipherable_!"

"No, it really wasn't," Nancy mutters hotly, suddenly looking more flushed than she has the whole night as Frank spins the bottle. Seeing it land on Bess, Nancy nods. "I'm just-- gonna go get us some more alcohol."

"I'll come with you!" Frank starts, stopped only by Bess loudly clearing her throat.

"A _hem_! You're supposed to ask me a question!"

"Uh." Frank falters, halfway on his feet as he swallows hard. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare! You are all such chickens!"

"You know what… I bequeath dare-giving powers unto my brother; I'm shit at them anyway."

"Okay, did anyone else thing that was weird?"

George shrugs. "Maybe he just has something he needs to ask Nancy in confidence."

"Maybe..."

Joe clears his throat.

"Okay. Your dare. It… doesn't have to be outwardly visible, but…" he swallows hard.

"Out with it, Hardy!"

"... get yourself off."

" _What_ ?" Deirdre starts to laugh in disbelief. "That is _ballsy_ , Hardy boy! I like it!"

"Thanks, Deirdre."

" _Anytime_."

Bess is slowly turning redder and redder. "Where is Nancy with that alcohol?! Ugh!"

Reaching into the middle of the circle to pick up the bottle, she narrows her eyes as she notes that there's _definitely_ booze left in there. Iiiinteresting. Opening it, she starts chugging until George stops her, her eyes wide.

"Wooooah there tiger. Easy." Looking to Joe, George shrugs. "Any chance I could… _not_ watch my cousin do that?"

"You're excused, George," Joe nods, George promptly getting up to head into the kitchen.

 

&

 

"I cannot believe you'd ask me that!"

"Uh… neither could I? Anyway... I later found out… from my dearest brother… that George caught him and Nancy making out against the refrigerator."

Bess just stares at him.

" _What_."

"Mmhmm. I mean, they claim there was mistletoe involved, but… either way, we… definitely weren't the only ones that-- well, anyway, as I was saying--"

 

&

 

Bess takes in a deep breath, finally slipping her hand under her dress, her fingers pressing aside her panties to start touching herself, her fingers moving rapidly atop her clit as she feels herself lean back, supported only by her other hand on the ground behind her, soft little moans and whimpers coming from her faster and faster, only for Bess to come with a sharp cry, Ned's eyes wide just as Frank and Nancy-- looking flushed as ever-- step back into the living room.

"Right, so… that's how that… happens."

"What the _fuck_ did you ask her, Joe?!"

Bess is still panting, breathing hard as she extracts her hand, her thighs trembling, Joe struggling to pick his jaw up off the ground for a long moment.

"... huh? Oh-- uh. You don't really want to know."

"I kinda think I already do!"

"Is it over?!" George's voice resonates from down the hallway, Nancy leaning around the corner of the wall to call back.

"Yes, it's safe to come back!"

With the lot of them taking their spots again, Nancy and Frank exchanging guilty glances, Bess spins, the bottle landing on George.

"Oh, please, please, truth, and make it tame, because I don't even want to think about--"

"Okay, okay! Jesus! Just tell us if you've done it!"

"What, had sex with a girl?"

"Yes!"

George sloooowly nods, Ned's eyes widening considerably. Spinning, she watches the bottle land on Deirdre.

"Dare. Because I, too, am not a chickenshit like _some_ people here."

"Nancy," George starts, not once looking away from Deirdre, "do you happen to have any cherries in the house?"

"... yes, why?"

"Could you find the longest stem and bring it to me, please?"

"... I'll be right back."

"Can you?"

"That's a question, Fayne."

"No, it's a _challenge_ , Shannon," George counters as Nancy reemerges with a bowl.

"Here, I couldn't decide--"

Plucking one out, George hands it to Deirdre.

For a long moment, the lot of them just watch her, Nancy hovering-- cherry bowl in her hands once more-- before Deirdre reaches into her mouth to present a successfully knotted cherry stem.

"Impressed, Fayne?"

"I am, actually," she slowly nods as Deirdre spins the bottle.

There's a tension-filled chuckle around the room when it lands on George.

"Dare."

"You know that thing you said about how I was just engaging with the wrong gender?"

"Yeah."

"Show me."

"Oh my god, _no_ , I _don't_ want to know," Bess declares in horror, her fingers plugging her ears, eyes closed "Lalalalala--"

George rolls her eyes and holds her hand out to Deirdre, who promptly takes it. "Oh, it would be my pleasure."

"Guest room!" Nancy calls, seeming to be in rather the same state as Bess right about now before swatting her hands away from her ears. "Right!" Nancy announces brightly, "Now that that's over, I should probably put these cherries back in the fridge!"

"Yeah, and I should probably head home," Ned laughs. "It might be a bit of a cold and unsteady walk home, but… that's okay."

"Are you sure?"

Looking after where George and Deirdre went, he nods. "... yeah, definitely."

Setting down the bowl of cherries, Nancy crosses the room to kiss him on the cheek. "Walk safely?"

"I always do," he laughs, starting to put on his gloves and coat.

"Cherries," she finally repeats to herself, nodding absently as she glances back to Frank before setting off, Frank promptly jumping up the second the door closes behind Ned.

"I'll help!"

Blinking across the room at Bess, Joe laughs. "And then there were… well, two, I guess."

"Does that mean that regardless of where I spin the bottle, it'll land on you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I dare you to kiss me like that again."

"But I didn't pick truth or dare yet!"

"I don't care," she shakes her head, Joe knowing fully well not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He makes his way across the room at record speeds, her face in his hands as he kisses her again, harder this time, Bess letting a moan slip out just before Joe pulls back.

"This is a bit public, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Uh. George and Deirdre-- so help me god, I don't even want to think about that-- took the guest room, so--"

"... Hannah's room?"

Bess rapidly shakes her head. "That's right next door. And her dad's room is too close, too. The last thing I want is to hear-- well, never mind, let's just not go there in the first place. No. There's only one place we can go."

 

&

 

"Oh my god," Bess mutters, her eyes wide. "We _didn't_."

"Ohhhh yes, we most certainly did."

"Oh my god. Nancy's never gonna forgive me."

"Don't be ridiculous. Although… she _might_ just bleach the sheets."

 

&

 

"Mm--" Bess fumbles with the lock as Joe pushes her up against Nancy's door, his hands in her hair slowly driving her insane. "Bed," she mutters hotly, Joe nodding as he pulls back, taking her hand.

"This is unforgivable… but I'm just drunk enough to think that it's a good idea," Bess laughs, Joe pulling her in close from where she's straddling him.

"What you did tonight-- might be the hottest thing I've ever seen--"

"What, making myself come?"

"Uh-huh," he nods against her, his mouth slowly trailing over to her temple as she grins.

"What to give it a try?"

"Fuck do I _ever_ \--"

Sitting up onto her knees, Bess grins, reaching behind her to pull her dress off, flinging it to the side and promptly letting her bra and panties follow as she wiggles her way out of both of them, almost falling over several times in her attempt to remove the latter, Joe taking that time to get out of his shirt and jeans, his socks and underwear tossed haphazardly over the bed as he grins up at her.

"We've never seen each other naked before."

"Theeeere's a first time for everything, right?" Bess laughs as Joe sits up to kiss her again.

"Mm-- yes, but it means that I need to tell you how incredibly fucking beautiful you are before we do anything else."

"Even the… the curves?"

" _Especially_ the curves."

Beaming, Bess leans in to kiss him, breaking it off only when she feels his thumb on her clit, a smarmy little smile on his face as he watches her.

"O-oh god-- y-yes, daddy--"

"Yeah?"

Joe grins from one ear to the other as Bess' eyes widen and she cringes.

"Did I go too far? I thought, since you said before--"

"No no no no _please_ keep saying it."

"You're sure?"

Taking her hand, Joe places it atop his cock, almost achingly hard by now. "Oh yeah. I'm sure. The only question is whether _you_ like it, too."

Bess hesitates before finally nodding, her cheeks a brilliant shade of pink.

"Mmmhmmm..."

"You got it, babydoll," he grins, his back on her clit as he pulls her down to him to whisper in her ear. "Does that mean you want daddy to spank you for how naughty you're being here, using your best friend's bedroom to fuck?"

"Oh my _god_ yes," Bess moans, Joe grinning as he lets his free hand come down on her ass from behind only for Bess to moan again.

"Oh _baby_ , that's a _wonderful_ little trick." Spanking her again, this time in rapid succession as his thumb speeds up atop her clit, he groans at the sound of her moaning and whimpering, her body starting to rock back and forth against the length of his cock-- hard to the point of being painful, her teasing doing little to help the problem.

Watching her fall apart all over again as she comes, head thrown back, blonde hair everywhere, Joe can't help but marvel at how beautiful she is, his free hand reaching up to caress her breast, gently taking it into his hand to squeeze.

" _God_ , Bess--"

"Fuck me, daddy--"

Joe's eyes widen at that, and he swallows hard as he tries to register what he just heard. Yeah. She definitely just said that. Okay then.

"You sure?"

Looking down at him, Bess nods almost feverishly as she pushes him back down onto the mattress and grabs his cock from where it's flush against his stomach, a loud groan leaving Joe as he watches her climb atop him and sink down his length with a gasp.

"Oh _fuck_ \--"

"Come on, daddy," she grins, starting to bounce up and down his cock, "you can do better than that--"

Groaning, Joe grabs hold of her hips to start thrusting up into her in time with her taking him in over and over, her body sinking down atop his cock rhythmically, begging his to fit into hers.

Of course, he just about loses it when she ends up touching herself in addition to bouncing up and down his cock, Joe groaning again as he starts to spank her again.

With the sweet, sweet litany of moans and whimpers that leave her all at once with every time his hand comes down on her ass, he can only imagine that she's close, a grin coming over his features as he decides to help her out.

"You been a bad girl? Is that why you're getting spanked?"

"Uh-- uh-huh--"

"Tell me why--"

"I'm a bad girl-- because I'm fucking you on my best friend's bed-- and I deserve to get spanked for it--"

Joe grunts his assent, his thrusts starting to come faster and harder, fighting to reach even deeper inside of her. "You know what else you deserve?"

"Wh-what?"

Reaching up, he pulls her down to whisper in her ear. "Me coming inside you."

Accompanied with another hard smack on her ass, it's enough to send her over the edge, Bess crying out loud as she comes around his cock, _hard_ , her cunt clenching hard enough for him to follow after her, thrusting into her as deeply as he can before spilling himself inside of her.

"F-fuck--"

 

&

 

" _Fuck_ ," she whimpers, Bess staring at the floor in horror.

"Right, so now you know everything," Joe slowly nods, taking in a deep breath. "Gotta say, little disappointed I was that easy to forget."

"It's… coming back in bits and pieces. But--" she shakes her head.

"It's okay if you want to forget it ever happened," he shrugs, Bess turning to look at him as if he's completely lost his mind.

"You're kidding, right? I might not remember much, but I _do_ remember that that was the best sex I ever got to have. I'm _not_ giving that up now just because you're getting cold feet!"

He can't help his laughter, Joe grinning at her. "Cold feet, huh?"

"Yes," she stabs him in his chest with the same accusatory finger from before again, her eyes narrowed at him. "You're not gonna get out of this one so easily."

"Am I to take that as you saying you'd like to be my girlfriend?"

"Uh," Bess falters, "I was gonna say just that we should keep fucking, but let's go with that one!"

Joe grins. "Girlfriend, it is."


End file.
